


【Superbat授翻】虚幻之国/Fake Empires

by WhySoSeriousBatsy



Category: DCU
Genre: Identity Porn, Journalism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoSeriousBatsy/pseuds/WhySoSeriousBatsy
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩不只是个不学无术的花花公子，克拉克·肯特也没有看上去的那么简单。





	【Superbat授翻】虚幻之国/Fake Empires

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fake Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620708) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 配对超蝙清水无差。中篇身份梗，正剧治愈向。  
> 非常感谢我的Beta汉子David Xu，细心地帮我指出翻译纰漏，并和我一起做了润色加工。

***

在晚宴微弱的灯光下，布鲁斯·韦恩的眼睛柔和而无知。这儿光线稍暗，朦胧难辨，还未免有一点儿热。我一直不喜欢穿燕尾服，因为很难找到适合我的颜色。

他无疑是个英俊的男人，至少在今晚，无忧无虑——假如凑得足够近，你能看见布鲁斯眼角的擦伤、唇边轻微的挫伤。他笑得像个彻头彻尾、不学无术的蠢货。

但我已经怀疑了很久，布鲁斯·韦恩，他其实有着不为人知的两幅面孔。在公众面前，他是个无知的笨蛋，总是丑闻缠身。可韦恩集团运行的未免过分高效了。韦恩集团这个赚钱机器能满足那花花公子的一切喜好。要么，是因为这男人雇佣了最好的班底——不得不说，他的亲信卢修斯·福克斯确实举足轻重——要么，布鲁斯的愚蠢只是一幅伪装。

事实上，这也正是我来到这儿的原因。

从没人能击溃韦恩的防线——没人，能够成功地钻到那副傻瓜的面具底下。也许恰如我们所知，那底下压根什么也没有。依我看，探究韦恩简直成了哥谭记者的一项入职仪式。可我是个大都会来的，我们在大都会做事不太一样。从某种意义上，没那么残忍。

而且，我运气一向好得很。

“克拉克·肯特，”韦恩笑容满面地叫住了我，轻快地一巴掌拍在我的后背，“你叫肯特，对吧？星球日报的？”

“没错，韦恩先生。”我推了推眼镜。

“我就知道，你看起来眼熟得很。我读过你作为自由职业者最后一篇报道，发表在《名利场》上的——好吧，我得承认，我只读了大字标题。别纠结这个啦。”他紧接着问我，“什么风把你刮来了哥谭？你是为了拿记者的工资来这儿的吗？想提前搞到个大新闻？”

“并不，我是跟着个朋友一起来这儿。”我答道，这倒是实话。通过开后门的方式，我一个朋友的朋友的朋友大笑着给了我这个机会，“尽全部努力好好试试吧，肯特。等你失败回来，我请你杯啤酒。”

“我还从不知道，你写社会版块呢。”布鲁斯道，“我注意到你的那些文章了。”

“事实上，韦恩先生——”

“来，喝一杯。”他打断了我，从经过的侍者托盘上顺了一杯葡萄酒，硬塞到我手里。他靠得更近了，手臂搭上我的肩膀。也许是他已经喝醉了吧，也许是他在玩什么把戏儿。“跟我来，我会让你做点比现在更有意思的事儿。”他柔声说道。

“什……”我没问完，可他已经把我拽出了人群，拉到房间尽头的一扇门那儿。

“几个哥谭顶级强盗资本家们的私人聚会，如何？”他的声音还是这么轻，我几乎要听不见，要不是……好吧，你懂。“和我合作，我保证给你起码三小时和这帮金融精英们共度时光。”

“所以，我这是被绑架了咯？”这下我真的有些好奇。他拽着我，把我的拇指摁到门上的指纹感应区域，然后摁他自己的。门开了，荡进一片阴影，他随即推我进去。

“先生们！”他招呼道，这儿的光线稍微亮些，空气里弥漫着雪茄烟味。“我有个提议。”

房间的中央是张临时的扑克桌，旁边围着几把看上去舒服又昂贵的扶手椅。房间的一个角落是个吧台，上面摆着一盒打开了的Cohiba雪茄，两个男人坐在桌边，一个洗着牌。其中更年轻的那个——叼着雪茄，一身奢华的西装——是乔纳斯·库利普。老库里普靠房地产发了家，而小库里普呢，他耗费了绝大多数时间来打发他的家财，要么送给了穷人，要么全输在了赌桌上。那个在洗牌的年长些的男人是马克·T·布莱恩特——一位老牌的律师，甚至会因为你和他呼吸一样的空气而向你收费。有钱的，有权的，毫无疑问，还有——布鲁斯·韦恩。

“韦恩，这又是你勾搭上的哪个小白脸儿……”布莱恩特先开了口。

“这是克拉克·肯特先生，大都会星球日报的。”韦恩对他们说，“我可把你们俩从伯尼的魔爪下解放出来了。那么，现在的问题是，你们的自由值多少呢？”

“呃？”

“克拉克入伙，摆脱了伯尼。这值多少呢？肯特先生，你有问题想问他们吗？”

毫无疑问，他使人钦佩极了。他先用采访机会的保证诱惑我来这儿，然后他又向他们保证，无论如何我一定比那个什么伯尼要更有趣，以此贿赂他们来换取我的报酬——也许这个“伯尼”是伯纳德·帕雷利，韦恩最大的生意对手，一个极其无趣的男人。

“所以，你要拉他入伙咯？”库里普有些怀疑。

“当然。坐吧，肯特，欢迎来到哥谭持续时间最长的流动慈善扑克游戏。”

“比我们任何一个人的年纪都大。”布莱恩特朝布鲁斯点点头，告诉我：“一开始，这是为了好让我们逃出热的天杀的舞厅，只允许四个人参加。哥谭最讨人厌的家伙原来坐在你现在的位置上。”

显然，这里要凉快得多，也舒服多了。布鲁斯·韦恩正打算资助我参加这个秘密的俱乐部，而我——

“韦恩先生，我不能让你——”

“好啦，好啦，你有一笔五万美元的闲钱吗？恰好我有。”韦恩自问自答。这无疑是没法掩饰的事实，“只是钱而已，肯特。如果你非要问我，用它来摆脱伯尼太值得啦。另外，也许你会赢呢？没人知道。”

“好吧……谢了。”我说着，找了个位置坐下。

“现在，显然你不能再讨论扑克牌局。”我们调整座位的时候，韦恩继续说着。布莱恩特开始发牌。“同时，我们也抱有拒绝回答你问题的权利。除此之外嘛……尽情地狂欢吧，我的朋友们！”

 

***

倘若我用了超能力来赢下每一把，那无疑是在作弊，但我也没法让韦恩的五万美元因为我打了水漂。我输的钱刚刚好让我看起来像是个乡巴佬，但即使在一小时后，我还能保住本金。够古怪的是，韦恩在耍诈，却不是为了他自己——他一面拿我当成诱饵，一面帮我打理局势，确保我看似知道自己在做些什么。这几乎称得上讨人喜欢了。但更重要的是，这也无疑证实了我的猜测，布鲁斯绝对有所隐瞒。即便隐藏得像影子那样浅，他也绝不仅是那副露出八颗牙齿傻笑的皮囊。

最起码，没有哪个像布鲁斯·韦恩表现得这么蠢的花花公子，能有他的技术，在牌技上耍诈。

除去我们四个，房间里还有另外的两个人：一个是打扮时髦的年轻男人，负责给我们送上新牌和饮料，而另一个女人，能称得上超乎寻常美丽，坐在吧台那儿给我们调酒。韦恩偶尔会离开桌子亲自去拿，为的是和她调情。哥谭宝贝的桃色绯闻几乎囊括了哥谭上流的全部的未婚少女和一半的有夫之妇，但从没有迹象表明，他仅仅只对上层社会的女孩们下手。况且，他看起来时不时地也在和那个年轻男人眉来眼去的……所以，谁知道呢？也许这只是他感到放松时的常态罢了。

也许他并不如表现的那么随意。我能分辨出他的心跳——总是比别人的要快上这么一些。

这儿的倒都是些好素材——不单单是我从他那儿得到的，也有其他人的。尽管这并非什么毁灭地球的大事——大多是金融和哥谭的文化景观，可毕竟这可是独家新闻。同时，他们的互动也着实使人着迷。克拉克·肯特与哥谭领军人物们的谈话……

在那个晚上结束时，我的面前真真切切摆着五万一千美元。而布鲁斯呢，他的眼睛越来越久地黏在那个男侍者身上，心不在焉地点着他从另外两个人那儿赢到的彩金和当初借给我的份额。当我试图把额外多得的一千块也还给他时，他拒绝了：“这是你赢来的，我可不收利息。”

“可我觉得，这不太好。”

“行啦，我可没法收你的钱。”

“那么，把这一千块捐给慈善机构吧。”我说，“署名’匿名赌徒’，如何？”

布鲁斯有点惊讶。这晚上的头一次，他真切地感到超出意料之外。随之而来的是他的大笑。

“你可真是不走寻常路。”在我们一起走回到舞厅的时候，他这么评价我。舞厅那儿已经几乎空了，只剩下些侍者招待。“咱们度过了好一段欢乐时光，希望你的朋友还在，没把你抛下？”他调笑说，突然猛地跌了一跤，摔在了我身上，“噢……！”他压着我，呼出的气息里压根没有酒味。

“我能说句实话吗，韦恩先生？”我问。

“肯特，但愿你足够诚实。我听的谎话可够多了。”

“我并不是和一个朋友一起来的，只是借用了他的邀请函。”

“你很聪明。”

“也许吧。我打算告诉你件事。”

他笑了。“说件事！你想对我说什么呢，大都会人？”

“我想，真实的你其实可以分成两个截然不同的部分。”我这么认为。他看上去还不错，没有丝毫畏缩，连眼皮也不眨一下。“现在的你只是其中的一个部分，我是说，你这副花花公子的样子。至于另一个嘛……他要更聪明，也精明得多，不是吗？敏锐又狡猾（双关语，也指赌博里的骗子）。”

“我一点儿也不知道你在说些什么。”布鲁斯平静地答道。

“我想对那个真正的你做一个采访。明天，在我离开哥谭之前。”

“来试试你能不能发掘出另一个布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”

“正是这样。”

“我很抱歉，压根没有另一个布鲁斯·韦恩，你所见到的一切就是真相。可是我得说，这一切会很有趣。我会派一辆车来接你——明天下午一点？”

我伸出手：“万分感谢，韦恩先生。”

“我很期待你的来访。”布鲁斯握了握我的手，不知怎地松松垮垮的，“回见。”

***

走到两个街区之外，我忽然听见呼啸的风声中似乎夹杂着轻柔的脚步声。我立即高举两手，做好被抢劫的准备。随之而来的却是柔软、沙哑的笑声。

“我不是来打劫你的。”那声音说。是蝙蝠侠！他从我的背后绕到了前面。他披风比我的更好，这使我有些不快。

“蝙蝠侠？”十秒前，听到他从背后走来时我吓了一跳。我的声音中透着惊讶。

“我负责把你安全送到酒店。”他说。

从现在起，事情真正变得不同寻常起来了。“可……我不认为你会听从任何人的指令？”我表示怀疑。

“假如他们请求，有时我会的。”蝙蝠侠的声音低沉而粗哑，像是他不怎么习惯说很多话。

“是谁？”

“你还是不知道的为好，跟我来。”

这更像是一个命令，而不是请求，况且他也压根没留下讨论的余地——他跃进了一条小巷，我只好跟上他。哥谭哪儿都是阴影，而他知道该怎么在它们之间穿行。在被任何人的视线捕捉到之前，我们在街巷间迅速地穿梭，这可真是一种新奇的古怪体验。我曾遇见过蝙蝠侠几次，但都是以超人的身份——四次、五次，还是六次？也许更多一些，要么是我在哥谭的时候，要么是他追踪超级罪犯进入大都会的地界。我们从来不会见得太久，因此看见他走路的样子，使我感到非常奇怪……蝙蝠侠几乎像是个普通人。

“你知道，这可会是本世纪的头条。”在跟着他走了一两个街区后，我冒险开了口。

“不予置评。”他回应道，声音听起来却饶有兴致。

“对哥谭的罪犯们也没什么想说的？” “你又不在哥谭发表报道。”

“星球日报在世界范围内流通，因此才取了这个名字嘛。”

“那些罪犯，他们知道的已经足够多了。”蝙蝠侠接着说，“你的报纸对一切压根一无所知。”

“谢谢了。”

“我可不是个爱拍马屁的人。”

“我想也是。好吧，我的读者们会很乐于听听你对哥谭现状的看法？”

“现状。”

“没错。关于犯罪、惩处、腐败，真正的正义。嘿，一点回应也没有吗？对义警行为的辩护也没有？”

“无可奉告。”蝙蝠侠看上去考虑了一小会儿，转身正面向我，披风拱绕着他打旋儿。我也跟着停下。

“随便谈谈也不行？没有记录在案的。”我问。

“看来你从来不轻言放弃，对不对？”

“做记者的嘛。”

“嗯哼。”他的面具带护目镜，所以我没法看见他的眼睛，可他下巴上的肌肉抽动了一下。我能用X视线看透他的面具，可是——这可违反了我的原则。“给你个提示，”他说，“三巨头。”

“库里普，布莱恩特，还有韦恩？”

“假如你愿意的话，把这些人联系起来吧话，不过可别深窥。相信我，你不会喜欢你发现的东西的——同时，当别人相信有人在窥伺他们的时候，我的工作难度也得成指数式上涨——尤其是被一个记者搅局。”

“好吧，你现在可让我心里更痒痒啦。”

“我是说，保持距离。”

“你的意思是，让我和韦恩保持距离？”我追问道，可他没再回答，“到底和什么保持距离？”

“哥谭是我的城市，你只是个客人，别忘了这个。我会盯着你的。”他朝巷子里的一扇小门点点头，门上毫无标示，带着肮脏的污渍。“你宾馆的侧门。”

“我想，我会确保让这些事保持新鲜的。”我走进宾馆，没回头。

现在我对布鲁斯·韦恩真正地充满兴趣起来。

***

韦恩派来的豪华轿车在一点整准时抵达。一路上，我又复习了关于采访的笔记，在脑子里把它们理清。表现出专业性非常重要，毕竟，这正是我工作的某些……好吧，我的正常工作里某种乐趣所在，寻找不同的角度和策略，发动进攻。

韦恩庄园显得奢华，但花园里杂草丛生，缺乏打理。韦恩的管家在门口问候了我，引导我穿过房间，走上楼梯，抵达一间俯瞰整栋庄园的餐厅。

布鲁斯·韦恩只披着睡袍，也许一件的价格就超过了我公寓一个月的租金。早饭正摆放在桌子上。

“肯特先生，”他说，把报纸摆到一边，狡猾地摊开到漫画的一页。“请原谅我的失礼，老实讲，我总是在礼拜二睡上一整天呢。”

“不要紧，能获得这个机会我就很感激了。”我答道，“不过我得说，今天是周一。”

“真的吗？”他有些好奇，“好吧，看来我已经错过了我的健身操教练。坐吧，如果你饿了就随便吃点什么。要来点含羞草鸡尾酒吗？”

“不，多谢。”

他又懒洋洋地向后倚靠了回去，这男人穿什么都好看。“请随意。你知道吧，在我们昨夜的谈话之后，我打听过你。中西部被玉米喂大的男孩事情都办的很不错。我还叫阿尔弗雷德找来你的最新一篇报道呢——《大都会的重量》，非常有洞见。”

那是周末杂志版上一篇一整页关于超人的文章，纯系吹捧。别人还要求我别写的太夸张。

“我尽我所能。”我回以一个微笑，“关于您的报道，我也希望能得到同样的评价，韦恩先生。”

“叫我布鲁斯。只有股东和服务生们才叫我韦恩先生。”

“布鲁斯。”我保持着笑容，他听起来又在扮演那个花花公子的角色了。“那么，你准备好接受我的提问了吗？”

他也笑了起来：“这是个证明我不像表现得那样肤浅的机会？”

“差不多。”

“你知道，有好些人都试过啦，不过你可是第一个这么做的男人呢。”

“噢？”

“女人们总希望我更有深度。”布鲁斯道，可他的心跳却在加快；他并非撒谎，只是感到……不太舒服？他有些不安，也许是因为某种偶发的厌女症。“我的确为自己的肤浅觉得沾沾自喜。可女士们呢，她们总像是想要治好我。”

“布鲁斯，我不认为你在对我说实话。”

他看起来有些惊讶。“有意思。”

“嗯？”

“绝大多数男人会把我的话当成一种挑衅。看来你不是个一贯强势的男人，对吗？”他饶有兴趣地问我。

“我能想象，他们会把这当成挑衅。”

“关键在你。我们这算开始采访了吗？我想知道哪些话会被记录下来。”

“不，还没有，我想这些话好让你更放松些。”我答道，“不过假如你愿意，咱们切入正题吧。你介意我录音吗？”

他摇了摇头，于是我按下手机上的录音键，把它放在我们之间。

“尽管问。”他摆了摆手。

“你最喜欢哪种艺术？”

他皱起了眉头。“这就是你打算作头条报道的？”

“事实上，我发现这个问题非常有效。”

“它确实与众不同。”他抬起眼帘，漫无目的地扫视过整个房间，“现代主义。我拥有三幅毕加索的作品……”

“每个人都喜欢毕加索。”我指出，这个问题还悬而未决。布鲁斯咬着他的大拇指。

“雕塑。”最后他回答，“比起绘画，我更喜欢雕塑。布兰希诺·康斯坦丁，他的作品总能激发我的欲望。也许显得有些俗套，但我真的喜欢现代主义——那种你从一种独特的切面或视角描绘整个世界的方式。从三个角度你能看见更多的东西，并且是更多值得关注的。”

现在我摸索到韦恩他底下的东西了：性和自我贬低。

“相比起描述，你更喜欢直接表达。”我这么评论他。

“噢，描述是我的职工们该做的事，我雇佣他们就是给我做这个。没错，我喜欢——经历，我想你能这么说。”布鲁斯说着，抛来一个媚眼。

任何采访的关键之处都在于要先打开一个话题。你带了一箩筐的问题前来，但你得让谈话自然地进行下去。

“所以你更偏好切身经历咯？”

“不错，而且是在任何方面。为什么非要把生命浪费在工作上？命只有一条，所以要好好利用。我知道自己含着金汤勺出生是幸运的很——我也很乐意利用这来好好享受，而不是为细枝末节的小事操心。”

他又开始语出惊人了，不过没关系，我还能再听一会儿。

然后我们聊了哲学——他听起来极其幼稚，至少他这么表现出来——然后是商业事务，他还是天真极了，可我认为他在给某样东西打掩护。我并不确定那是什么——哥谭的金融状况，哥谭的文化，还是哥谭的灵魂？至少在大学新生的文学课上他们是这么说的。但这些猜测把我引向另一个有趣极了的问题。

“你认识蝙蝠侠吗？”

他停顿了一小会儿。“噢，这个问题倒是不太寻常。”

“你可是住在哥谭。”

“没错，但绝大多数人不会这么明目张胆地提到这个名字。”他说着，耸了耸肩。“我不和那义警厮混，但我也偶然见过他几次。像我这样的人么，在那些被他视为敌人的家伙眼中一般都算只肥羊。所以不论新闻界怎么评论，我想我都该谢谢他。为什么要问起这个？”

“提到蝙蝠侠能提高报纸销量。”我给他一个微笑，“所以，你和他没有过任何交集喽？”

他调整一下坐姿，又整理了他的睡袍。“布鲁斯·韦恩也能带动报纸销量。所以——为什么会问起他？”

现在是真正的布鲁斯了，至少我这么觉得。“我昨晚遇见了他。”

“你很幸运，他很少从阴影里现身。”他的脉搏又在加速，但他脸上一点表示也没有。我不得不佩服他。

“他说，有人让他来护送我。”

“古怪透顶，他可从来不干私人保镖这行。”

“我也这么想。他叫我别对你挖的太深，不仅是你，还有别的人。韦恩企业这些年……有好些特别的账目支出。”探究这些花了我一整个上午。他也许是用这笔钱贿赂了当地记者，但这些事也就是财经版块一篇无人问津文章里的一小个段落。“它们没什么不合法的，只是不同寻常。”

他笑起来：“你觉得我在资助蝙蝠侠？”

“这可是你说的。”

“我和他一点关系也没有。”

没人期待过我会直取要害，大概是因为我不常这么做。有些时候，这是值得的，我打算怂恿他一下。“韦恩先生——噢，布鲁斯——我不认为乔纳斯·库里普或是马特·布莱恩特和那个蒙面英雄有关系。但我想，你有。假如你不想给出一个直接的答案，一句简单的无可奉告也行。”

布鲁斯看着我，过了很长一段时间，然后摇了摇头。“太蠢了，太蠢了。”他嘟囔着说，但我能听出那是一句自责，说的不是我。“好吧，那咱们就来了结了这件事。”他说着，关掉了手机的录音按钮，站起身，把它抛还给我。

“韦恩先生——布鲁斯——”

“你到底想跟着一起来吗？”他声音变得不一样了——锐利，冷酷又充满威严。他并不是想要结束这次采访，他只是想要停下那场我并不确定的伪装游戏。

我跟上他了。他领着我走进一个图书馆，这儿有些古怪——东西未免都太大。书架太高，墙壁又太窄。他径直走向一座老爷钟，它也大得惊人，然后布鲁斯打开钟的前端。随着老爷钟徐徐开启，一条黑暗又狭窄的通道显现出来，通向阴影之中。

我们沿着昏暗的楼梯缓慢下行，穿过极窄的过道，又穿过空荡荡的弧形楼梯，前头豁然开朗，透出暗灰色的光。终于到了，我震惊地环顾四周。

电脑显示屏；投射在地上奇形怪状的巨大阴影；罩着玻璃的奇异设备。布鲁斯在楼梯的底部转过身来，两手插在口袋里。

“看来说谎对你没用。”他说，“我也不觉得你是想要钱，肯特。但我没想出来，你到底想从我这儿得到什么。来吧，这就是了。你想要什么？更多内幕消息？一次真正的蝙蝠侠独家专访？”

噢，哇喔。

布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。

他看来还不知道我是谁。但他以为我已经很肯定他是蝙蝠侠了。

“你知道，我本该杀了你的。”他补充道。他并不真的愿意了解我想要什么，他依旧在演戏，只不过是在更大程度上。他想在下一步行动前探探我的虚实。

“蝙蝠侠从不杀人。”我漫不经心地回答，忙着打量四周。这可真是棒呆了，我有孤独堡垒，可这里完全不一样。“不杀原则对你重要的很，可不是吗？”

“你完全毁了我的乐趣。”他叹息，“你到底想要什么，肯特？趁现在说个清楚。”

记者工作的天性就在于需要有足够的想象力。我们得判别出在任何一种情况下该怎么表现自我。我突然意识到，布鲁斯·韦恩也是这样。这位“花花公子”只是大多数时候不得不伪装，那该多么令人疲惫啊。

我从没想过我会处于这么一种境地：克拉克·肯特只是个完完全全发觉了蝙蝠侠真实身份并趁机勒索的家伙。在这种境地下，我会希望得到什么呢？我已经得到了充足的材料来论证我关于布鲁斯·韦恩双重面孔的猜想，只是发现的方式全然超出意料。

关于我……他都知道些什么？还有什么原因使他决议向我坦诚？

“你愿意相信我吗？”我慢慢地开口，“证实自己的直觉就已经让我心满意足了。”

布鲁斯盯着我，眯起眼睛。然后他笑了起来，笑声在地穴的四壁回荡。他一屁股落进显示屏前的旋转椅，依旧咧着嘴。

“我真该谢谢你，”他说，“好长时间来，至少从我专职做蝙蝠侠开始，我都没遇到过这么有趣的事啦。你，大都会人，只是出于某种突发奇想，而不具备任何特殊理由，就开始了侦查？仅仅出于好奇？”他质问，歪着头，“不得不说，就我对你的了解来看，这可实在太符合了。我敢打赌，你绝对是会扶老奶奶过马路和按时去慈善机构捐钱的人。”

我确实是，可这不是重点。关键在于，现在我面前是一个完全不同的布鲁斯·韦恩，他并不完全是蝙蝠侠，也不完全是展现给世人的花花公子。

“我打赌，你连超人的真实身份也一并知道。”他的语调几乎称得上伤感，“但我可不打算向你打探这个消息。”

我张了张嘴，忍不住想朝他坦白。无论怎么说，这一点也不公平，况且事情的走向和我原本以为的截然不同——我还以为会是蝙蝠侠比我早得多地探清我的底细呢——但布鲁斯举起一只手。

“不，别告诉我。即使你知道，为了所有人的安全还是别告诉我。”他在微笑，“来替我工作吧，我保证你的薪酬会比在星球日报高得多，我也需要一个像你这样能干的助手。你确实了解蝙蝠侠，不是吗？”

这话简直像是恭维和阿谀，但我觉得布鲁斯确实出自真心，我不得不为之高兴。“很抱歉，我没法被塞进罗宾的制服里啦。”

“罗宾的工作可不像你看起来的这么温和。”他抬起头环顾四周，打量着这个他为自己开辟的黑暗地穴，“好吧，要是我只给你提供布鲁斯·韦恩采访记者的同款对待，那可就太没劲了。”

“我想，我现在得到的就已经够我写篇报道。”我告诉他，“我会替你保守秘密。没问题的话我走了。”

“嘿，大都会人。”在我完全步入楼梯的阴影之前，他喊住我。我停下脚步，但没转身。“提供工作可不只是句玩笑话，你好好考虑。”

“抱歉，韦恩先生。我还不打算迁居哥谭。”

“行。假如改主意了，你知道怎么找我。”

“当然。”我回应着，离开了那儿。

 

***

关于布鲁斯·韦恩和哥谭大亨的报道，我写的还不错。称不上无与伦比，起码技艺娴熟，我自己还蛮乐在其中的。韦恩给我送了花束和一张表达嘲弄的卡片，让报社里每个人都哈哈大笑。

“别担心，克拉克，我很确定他对所有采访他的男记者都干了这件事。”露易丝拍了拍我的肩膀表示安慰。我将卡片倒扣在桌面上，又开始思考着布鲁斯·韦恩的生活是多么繁琐又疲惫。别人看起来，他的另一重生活——蝙蝠侠的部分才该是最让人精疲力尽的。可我能理解完全相反的实情，做一个普通人要困难得多——你得伪造出普通生活来。蝙蝠侠于他，恰如超人于我，更何况他并不拥有速度、力量或飞行的超能力。

那夜，我听见公寓窗外有细小声响。我没在意，直到我听见玻璃上温和的敲窗声，咄咄咄。

蝙蝠侠从我的屋顶上悬吊下来，一根挂索系在他的皮带上，身体绕着它转出优美的曲线，两腿蜷缩缠住绳子。他的动作优雅又危险。我打开窗户时，他微笑起来。

“顺路拜访吗？”噢，这个双关语我必须得说。（drop in 兼有降下之意）

“地方不错。”他在晚风中微微摇摆了一下。我没法分辨他是否在嘲讽。

“我也很喜欢这儿，进来吧。”我招呼他。旋即他优雅地荡进了窗户，下降线路偏离了原本的轨道。

在明亮的地方看见蝙蝠侠非常奇怪，这不像他这种人会待的地方。没有阴影的衬托，披风可就不这么富戏剧性了，他的面具简直显得愚蠢。

“来点咖啡？”我轻声问。他转过身，轻拂着拉上窗帘。

“无法拒绝。”他回答说。等我倒光了玻璃壶里的最后一点咖啡，端着两大杯转回身来，发现蝙蝠侠的黑披风正挂在厨房的橱柜上，而他的面具被拉到后脑，像个风帽似的垂落在肩膀旁。

“我收到你送的花了，花不错。”

“假如你不得不做一件事，最好做得夸张点。”他答道。

“你是来大都会办事的？咖啡要糖和奶吗？”

“清咖就行。并非如此。”布鲁斯拉下手套，在接过马克杯前把它们丢在了披风上，“我是来看你的。”

“真是受宠若惊。”老实说，我觉得困惑。我很高兴他来这儿，但对他的企图一无所知。他并不担心我会揭露他的身份——至今为止我也没有——他也知道我不会接受他给我的职位。怎么说呢……翻窗而入只是为了喝一杯咖啡，这不大像蝙蝠侠会做的事。

突然间我感到这可笑极了。“蝙蝠侠关于是否接受采访改变了想法？”我调笑着问。

“才没有。”他拖长音调。

“你得知道，戴着面具时你闲话说的少了，见解可表达得多多了。”

“你待在星球日报未免屈才。”

我摇了摇头：“我说过了，布鲁斯。我对迁居哥谭没什么打算。”

“我想也是。我来这儿是提个新建议的。”

“为了工作？”

“算是吧。有些时候我的……目标们，”他歪了歪嘴唇，“他们也会来到你的大都会。有些时候，我需要获得外界的更多信息，政治的，反正这一类。没什么我不能自己找到——”

“可假如有个消息源，总能方便的多。”我赞同说。

“而你，正是个消息灵通又见识广博之士——新闻就是你的职业。”

“所以——你正需要这么个大都会的自由职业者？”

他把一个看起来像是蓝牙设备的小东西放在橱柜上。“加密通讯，借助韦恩集团卫星建立的一条加密的私人频道。”他又歪了歪头，“假如我呼叫，你会回应吗？”

我打量着那个小玩意儿。我能找出一千个理由说这是个彻头彻尾的坏主意，也能找到另一千个来说明这棒极了。我并不赞成他所行的正义，但考虑到我的工作，我也不能给他添绊儿呀。这确实是个好机会，来和他……更熟悉，让我可以从正面的角度影响他——或者，也能从不那么正面的角度来影响我。他无疑是个很有魅力的男人——至少某一部分的他，我希望和他有更深的了解。我也希望能谅解他行正义的方式，因为我理解他。同时，我也很高兴有一个信任我的盟友。更别说，还是布鲁斯这么个彻头彻尾的怀疑论悲观主义者肯给予信任了。不需要更多的理由，光这一点就足够。

“只要我能。”我真挚地说，“可能有些时候我没法接。”

“你说了你能。”

我点点头，眼睛还是看着那装置。“没错，当然。”

他点点头，重新戴上面具，然后是手套，最后套上披风。

“保持联络。”他说，从窗口跃了出去。

负疚感在我的心里隐隐作动，我本应该告诉他我的真实身份，可一不留神还是忘了。同样涌动着的还有欣喜——被信任、被托付秘密，以及，作为克拉克·肯特获得肯定，而非超人。

晚上我把耳机摆在床头柜上，白天则揣在西装的内兜。这看起来有点傻——布鲁斯不大可能在大白天呼叫我。但这种事谁也不知道，我最好还是别让他失望。

***

无论去哪儿，我总带着通讯耳机一块儿。我用透视看过内部电路，里面没装定位器。耳机的通讯是单向的：只能等他来联系我，这法子很聪明，但不那么友善。他是呼叫过我几次——并不频繁，但具有规律性。他问我是否听过某些流言，另一些时候他看来只是想和人聊聊棘手的问题。他确实头脑敏锐，可照我看，有个人和他对话更有帮助。这当然也帮了我，眼下我有理由对哥谭更上心了。他从没提过需要我的帮助，可即便需要，他也不会主动提出。现在，我有了自己的消息渠道。

同时，我发现我很享受和他的对话。在他不联系我的时候，我想念他。

有天晚上，他气喘吁吁地联系了我：“你能和超人取得联系，对不对？”

“没错。”

“多快？”

“呃，不是类似蝙蝠灯的办法——”

“告诉他立刻脱下披风，做好掩护。有一场针对他的袭击。”

“袭击？”我饶有兴趣地问。

“我眼下忙得很，大都会人。尽可能快地找到并通知他。我正在来大都会的路上。”

“你知道的，他可是钢铁之躯，子弹打到他只会反弹。”

“氪石做的子弹可不会反弹。”

我能感觉到身体僵硬了。“他们从哪儿搞到氪石的？”

“还不清楚。别再问那些蠢问题了，肯特。立刻，现在就去通知他。一旦得到更多消息我马上联系你。”

他挂断了——啊，到此为止。

今晚我本来也没出门的打算。我走到窗边望出去，目光落在大都会的街心，有些好奇。一场针对超人的攻击，这令人摸不着头脑。知道他们能真正伤害到我不禁使我感到震惊而惶恐。我并不习惯这种脆弱的感觉。氪石是少有的几样我害怕的东西，我不喜欢这样。

我该穿上超人制服，找到那些跳梁小丑，制服他们。大都会是我的城市，不是蝙蝠侠。

但我信任布鲁斯，我也明白，对一个普通人来说，最糟糕的情况就是硬要违抗另一个更明白情况的人了。

他在一小时后回拨给我：“怎样？”

“他对被差遣可不大高兴。”我的负罪感又在胃里打结。

“接通超人。”

“他不在这儿。”

“够聪明。我会在十五分钟内到达大都会，希望和他碰个面。”

“在星球日报的屋顶？”我提议。

“通知他。”然后他又挂断了，我开始觉得紧张。

十五分钟转瞬即逝，当我落到星球日报楼顶时，蝙蝠侠已经在那儿。他朝我投来一个警惕的目光。

“氪石子弹，嗯？这倒是个新鲜玩意儿。”

“通知错误。”他回应。

“于是你千里迢迢从哥谭赶来大都会，就是为了和我说这话？”我交叉双臂，企图忽略心头不住的轻松之意。

“咱们有麻烦了。”他继续说，“有人故意在哥谭放出话，说有个针对你的袭击。他们知道这会传到我耳朵里，而我一定会提醒你。他们不在乎我会调查这消息的真实与否，有人想威吓你暂停义警的行为。也许只是今晚，也许是未来的几天。他们在谋划个大的呢。”

“只凭这个他们吓不倒我。”

蝙蝠侠耸耸肩。“也许他们就是这么群蠢货。这又不是第一次了，我们眼下有个更大的问题。”

“什么？”

“克拉克·肯特。”

“他怎么了？”我负疚得简直想死。

奇怪的是，他看起来也愧疚满满。“我把他用作信息收集之用。”

“他确实这么说。”

“我不觉得你会赞同这件事。”

“你看起来可不在乎我投不投赞同票。”

“除非咱们彼此尊重，否则很难合作。”他提醒我，“这里是你的地盘。”

“肯特又不是个小孩，我也不是他爹。你到底想说什么，蝙蝠侠？”

“那些人知道我能和你取得联系，也许他们会发现肯特在为我工作。”他移开目光，“这把他放在了一个危险的处境里，我想要你帮我个忙。”他补充道。

“乐意至极。”

“在他身上留点心。因为和我扯上关系而受伤的人，我见得够多了……”他的声音渐渐低沉，“肯特不一样，他知道……”

“知道什么？”

“我的身份。我认为他也知道你的。”

我急忙点了点头。“我知道了。”

“我会在大都会停留一段日子，看能不能理清事情的来龙去脉。集思广益。”

“你最好清楚我们在大都会做事的原则。”我提醒。

“这事算狼入羊圈吧，也算在我手下的烂摊子里面，至少部分是的。”

“我很感谢你的提醒，有所发现的话我会转告肯特的。”

然后他离开了，大都会的阴影同样地拱绕着他，我从不知道大都会也有这么深的夜色。

该死，他可真是棒极了。

***

之后的几天我又见了他几次，潜伏、调查，谁知道呢。我有点担心他会跟踪我，但他是对的：我们应当相互尊重，而我信任他不会打破誓言。假如他也看见我，我们会交换眼神或是挥手致意，并不交谈。直到他有什么新发现为止，没有交谈的必要，至少他这么觉得。迄今我一无所获——没有针对大银行抢劫的证据，也没有高档住宅区的异动。至多就是些政治行贿。

有时候，当我并不身着制服时，我确信我看见他藏身于某个角落，正远远地看着克拉克·肯特。这听起来简直像痴人说梦。

第三晚，一场爆炸惊动了整座城市。

我匆忙赶去，无暇细思。爆炸发生在包装区的一个老仓库，很可能只是破裂的煤气管道或是某个药物实验室——但我的直觉告诉我另有隐情。在火焰和废墟的遮掩下，应该有一枚炸弹存在。

没多少救援任务——有很多尸体，但凶手不知是谁。安置好幸存者们以后，我集中精力帮助消防员阻止火情进一步蔓延。总共有三栋建筑，假如不看死亡人数，这只是很小一桩事故。我甚至没必要等到火被扑灭。大都会拆弹小组已经准备好直冲而入，在我经过时朝我敬礼。露易丝也到这儿了，正向警方询问情况。也许我手机上已经收到一条她的语音信息，告诉我她来报道了。

我住在公寓楼的顶层，因此回去很方便——降落在屋顶上，用超级速度变装，躲进楼梯间。也许我得先走出去，花上几分钟观察一下四周。但这回我没注意到蝙蝠侠来过的痕迹。我有点累了，眼下只想快点回家——

我的门锁被人动过了。一个粗重的呼吸埋伏在我的公寓里，连同熟悉的心跳声。

我打开门，开灯。蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯，他的披风在角落里蜷成一团，面具、手套，连衬衫也脱了——他正坐在我的餐桌旁，用撕成条的披风压住身体右侧，血滴在地板上。惊慌在我的胸中发酵，恐惧紧随其后。

“肯特。”他嗓音有些嘶哑。

“天啊，布鲁斯——”

“包扎好了，只是再要点时间，就可以——”他打了个颤，“我来确认你的安全。”

“我很好。”我打断他，跪在他旁边，“你怎么了？”

他松开用于止血的织物，一条丑陋的疤痕渗着血，撕裂了皮肤。

“上帝啊。”我喃喃道，重新把布料放了回去，用手压着他的伤口。“那场爆炸吗？我听说了——露易丝去报道案件，我刚刚上屋顶去看——”

“那就好，我只是来确保安心。”他喘了口气，机警地环视一周，“你有绷带吗？”

去医院显然是不可能的。虽说是枪伤，但伤口不深，只是显得血腥而丑陋。

“我来帮你。”在去厨房前，我还检查了他的瞳孔，确定无碍。绷带和消毒剂对我没大用，可我习惯在厨房储备好急救用品——多做些准备总没错，指不定哪天会用在肉身之躯上。我给他一条干净的抹布来帮助止血，然后在他对面拉了把椅子坐下，清点蝶形绷带、酒精和无菌垫。

在我消毒时，他漏出一两声呻吟。在酒精灼烧的掩护下，我用热视线给他的伤口消毒、止血。我用绷带包扎好伤口，并把一块白色的无菌垫固定在他的肋骨上，确保压迫伤口。用X射线后伤情一览无余：肋骨上两处淤伤，轻微的脑震荡。但没有内出血，除去子弹擦伤外也没有严重的伤口。

在面具没能遮掩的脸部有两道伤痕，嘴唇龟裂。我尽可能小心地用酒精棉花清理了它们，试图避开他的视线。他的皮肤温暖；至少他没被吓坏，这让我心里踏实多了。于是我专注于清理，把更多的注意放在他的伤口，而不是温暖的皮肤。

他身上布满伤痕。细白线和棕色疤点布满他的胸膛，那些是从前战斗留下的痕迹。我很好奇，他是怎么对布鲁斯·韦恩的情人们解释的。

“炸弹的目标不是仓库。”在我结束时，他说。

“现在这不重要。”

“要是他——超人——问起那些炸弹的话。他们的目标是科学博物馆。”

“谁会想炸了科学博物馆？”

他摇摇头，俯仰向前。“明天是学生课外活动日。”

噢，不。

每个大都会的学生都会去科学博物馆度过课外活动日，那会是场大屠杀。

“谁干的？”我惊慌地追问他。

“这不重要，现在都死了。”他嘶声说，手压着绷带，“赶在他们布置前引爆那些炸弹。你有止痛片吗？”

“抱歉，没。楼下就有家药店，我这就去——”

“不用，留在这儿。”他抓住我的手腕，“恐怖袭击，我一会儿再具体说，你好去调查。现、现在我得……”

“布鲁斯，你伤的很重，你哪儿都不许去。”我命令他。他吐字含糊，脑震荡不足以引起这一切。他现在更像是说不出话来，由于精疲力尽。

“不能留在这儿，会有危险，我不能……”他长呼一口气，“该死，真疼。”

“超人留心着我呢，别担心。”我告诉他，架起他的左臂。布鲁斯的整个身体倚在我身上，头枕着我脖子的凹窝。

我们一起走进了卧室——他几乎是蹒跚。最危险的阶段已经过去了，他急需休息。在我把他拖上床的时候他已经是半昏迷，我帮他脱了鞋子、解开皮带。大量失血的后果显而易见，这看上去好像不致命，但谁也说不清。我迅速地回到厨房，给布鲁斯倒了一大杯橙汁。当他看见时笑得上气不接下气。

“好极了，大都会人。”他嘟囔，当我递到他唇边时还是顺从地喝下，“谢谢。”

“好好休息，你在这儿是安全的。”我看着他的眼帘逐渐阖上，他的身体为了保护伤口微微蜷缩。

***

我清理干净了血迹，丢掉了抹布和零落的绷带，收拾好被他乱丢在房间的手套。他的衬衫有凯夫拉纤维的内衬用作保护，它确实阻止了背后四溅的玻璃碎片和弹片，却没能抵挡子弹。这就是伤口一团糟的原因了。我叠好衬衫、放在一边，和他的披风摆在一块儿。披风的边缘被撕碎、烧焦，但主体完好无损。从桌上拿起蝙蝠面具时我迟疑了一小会儿，指尖划过两侧的凸起、尖尖的鼻子。正义对蝙蝠侠是如此的重要，我渴望知道原因。我明白自己为什么要成为超人，可他和我截然不同。他受伤了，而我对此无能为力；假如可以，我希望那不要是布鲁斯，可……

现在思考这些毫无意义。

我锁好门，和报社通了个电话，说明次日请假。露易丝正在整理仓库爆炸案的资料，听起来对我的无故缺席很恼火，也对我的不可靠无奈。我早习惯了，这本就是我的责任，不是她的错。世事不得不为之。

沉入梦乡时，我也竖着一只耳朵听布鲁斯的心跳，时刻准备着他的苏醒或疼痛加剧。他本该是个夜行动物，蝙蝠侠在哥谭已经出没好几年，每次只在夜晚出动。布鲁斯大约也习惯了忙里偷闲地打盹儿，在有觉可睡的时候绝不会失眠。

天亮时他依旧睡得很沉，于是我煮了咖啡并准备好早餐。在我煎好培根时，他把自己挪出了卧室，看起来脸色还不大好。布鲁斯目光先后飘到上锁的大门和拉的严严实实的窗帘，侧着头朝我投来一个微笑。

“我很欣赏你的包扎技术。”他坐在厨房柜台旁的一张高脚凳上，我滑给他一杯咖啡，他向我道歉：“很抱歉给你搞了麻烦。”

“你刚刚单枪匹马地救了大都会的孩子们，我想这够充当你弄脏地板的特许证了。”说着，我又把热好的薄煎饼从烤箱里拿出来。

“你还有班要上。”他盯着墙上的钟。

“请过假了。”

“可报社一定爱死了昨晚的大新闻。”

“露易丝——露易丝·莲恩会负责的吧。”

“啊，也对。和我说说她，我好像听到过你俩的绯闻？”

“奉承之词，不大实际。她在替我打掩护呢，别多想了。吃吧。”我指示他，把枫糖浆连同煎饼和培根一起摆到他面前。

“典型的农场早餐。”他评论道，好像还笑了笑。他一定还处在疼痛中。我倒出两粒新从楼下买来的止痛片，他和着咖啡吞下。

“这样不行，你最好再来点牛排，炒蛋和肉汁饼干。”我告诉他，“家里的东西你尽管用，可我没牛排储备。”

“这就很好了。”他给每样食物都淋上枫糖浆，吃东西时弓着身子，一只手压着睡衣下的绷带——睡衣是我的，在他身上只大了一点儿。“我不会留太久。”

“可你受伤了。”

“阿尔弗雷德会照顾好我的，他早习惯了这个。”

“那你打算怎么回哥谭，蝙蝠战机？你打算半途坠机吗？”

他抬起眼睛，看着我：“可我会连累你。”

“我能照顾好我自己。”我决定加入他。我搬来一张高脚凳，拿走了枫糖浆。

“你不必做这么多。”

“这不麻烦。我查了账户，上次你也没给我报酬。”

他笑起来，又因疼痛而变脸色。“嗷——”

“放轻松，吃慢点儿。你一会儿再去睡吧。”

“才不。我可是哥谭人。”

“才不，这可是子弹伤。别逼我喊超人来。”

这引起了布鲁斯的注意：“你听他说了昨晚发生什么？”

“只了解基本情况。火势被控制住，我想发动恐怖袭击的人也在尸体堆里？”

“又是民兵组织，又是反科学，你自己想想吧。超人也许对我不大满意。”

“我想他会解决问题的。他倒觉得你做的很不错。”

那一刻，他真的笑了起来，笑容很浅，但满是快乐。“没人想面对超人不好的一面。”

“我不觉得他会有不好的一面。”

“我不认为他会喜欢我，”他耸了耸一边肩膀，“他愿意容忍我，这就是全部了。我明白的，我可不像他那种英雄。”

“布鲁斯——”我不知道该怎么和他解释，在很久以前我就该坦白一切了，或者我压根不应该开口，“我……”

我没法说出口。他严肃地看着我，叉子悬在空中。

“我想，超人知道你有多努力。”我转移了话题，我确实是胆小鬼。“他赞赏你。哪怕是他，这场战斗也不容易获胜，更何况他还有你没有的超能力。我知道，他很尊重你的智谋。”

他朝我歪了歪头：“这就能说服我了？”

“老实说，我这么认为。我敬佩你，也许我带着偏见，可我确信超人绝对中立。”

“偏见？”

“有一点点。我尊重你，所以我想你最好先休息——”我站起身，清理我们的餐盘。但他用左手拽住我的衣服，把我拉进一个吻里。

枫糖味，培根的熏香，他干裂嘴唇上的血味交织在他的口中，在我们的嘴里，不只是克拉克·肯特——也不只是超人——无不沉醉其中，不能自拔。他的舌头舔舐我的唇瓣，侵入我的口腔，手指攥紧了我的衬衫。我看见他试图举起另一只手臂，但因为绷带伤口的疼痛而作罢。我扶住肩膀来稳定他的身体，手指滑进他的短发。我放任自己迷失在长久来的渴望之中，在此刻之前，我从没想过自己去索取。

当我们分开时他气喘吁吁，皮肤因缺氧而发白。他全靠抓着我的衬衫才能保持直立。

“好啦，你现在该回去睡觉了。”我轻轻扶他走下高脚凳。

“我可真嫉妒超人。”在倚靠着我回到房间时，他的声音泛出苦涩。

“到底是为什么呢？”

“从钢铁之躯开始。”他说，卷了嘴唇，头又一次靠在了我的肩膀上，“然后是你。”

“相信我，现在我和你的联系比任何人更紧密。”我向他保证，并帮助他躺回床上。我还想和他多说说话，但这可以等到他的情况更稳定的时候再说。

“我很抱歉。”他喃喃。

“千万别，”我打断他，他又微微蜷着身体，“真的，千万别对我感到抱歉。”

***

我没有联系韦恩庄园的途径，可问题自己解决了——上午十点左右，阿尔弗雷德通过耳机联络了我。

“他在我这儿。”我说，轻声叹了口气，“被人痛殴一顿，并无大碍。”

“很高兴听到这个消息。问题解决了，是这样吗？”

“我这么认为。”

“有任何我能提供帮助的吗？”他很关切，我试着想象他是个怎么样的人——嗯，主要是他和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系。是导师吗？不太像。也许更像是父亲般的人物，他照顾布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德该是身着妥帖的管家服，当布鲁斯受伤时给他包扎的人。他一次次目送布鲁斯出去夜巡，却一次次满身是伤地归来。

“暂时不必了。”我说，“能几小时后回拨吗？他还没醒。”

“他还是那个布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“确实如此。”

“我很快再联络你。日安，肯特先生。”

之后我浏览了电脑的新消息——我的网络新闻推送，收到的工作邮件——然后浏览了与我关联不大的哥谭新闻。我改进了露易丝关于爆炸案的深入报道，仔细推敲布鲁斯含糊不清的请求，努力找出关于恐怖分子的信息。我联络了露易丝，询问她是否打算深入打探凶手们，她说可能不，因为据说他们都死在了这次袭击中。我又问我能否进行追踪报道，她告诉我佩里并无打算跟进，但我可以作为自由撰稿人发表报道。这就足够棒了。

时间匆匆转到午后，布鲁斯还没醒。他的心跳声稳健，因此我让他继续睡。我正给自己做三明治午餐，阿尔弗雷德又呼入过一次，说他会晚上再回拨。

两点左右，我听见布鲁斯脉搏和呼吸的变化，感到小小的紧张。他可能忘了自己身处何地。他的脉搏和呼吸渐渐稳定下来，在推开门前，我还是给了他一点时间来回复意识。

布鲁斯坐在床边，我希望我能面对着他，但也不想站着。我在他身边坐下，两手交叉，摆在膝盖上。

“几点了？”他问。

“午后。”

他挪了一下身子，皱眉：“我应该呼叫阿尔弗雷德。”

“他联系过我了，我告诉他你很好。”

“我很好吗？”

“似乎没错。不过你该换条绷带了。”

他点点头，又挪动了一下身子。

“是不是觉得疼？”我问。

“没比平常更糟。”他用略带戏谑的口吻说，“所以，早些时候，我确实吻了你。”

“没错。”

“你有什么……回应吗？有没有尖锐的评论？观点？”

我按压着自己的指关节。

“我想可以从两个角度看待这个问题。”

“嗯哼？”

“首先，这也许只是你对我照顾你的报答。”我慢慢地说。

“我可没有像姑娘那样用香吻表示感谢的习惯。”他回答。

“我也不这么觉得。”我不得不承认，“所以……这还有更深的……含义？”

他把目光从我身上挪开，“我从没有和……知道我双重身份的人交往过。一些人和蝙蝠侠交往，一些人则是和布鲁斯交往，同时和两边交往的从来没有。”

“有人和蝙蝠侠交往？真的吗？你是怎么办到的？”我强行转移话题，“你是带着面具做的？”他点点头。“这可真是……zhong口味。”

他瞥了我一眼。“作为记者，你着实敬业。”他如此评论。

“抱歉，职业病。”

“还有，你对’zhong口味’的门槛可真低。”

“小镇男孩嘛。”我顿了顿，又继续说下去，“那布鲁斯·韦恩是怎么解释这么多伤疤的？”

他轻蔑地一笑。“帆船运动。”

“她们信了？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩又不和绝顶聪明的高智商交往，大多数人不会问的。”

我低头看着双手：“并不感到荣幸。请继续吧。”

“我很少和正常人来往——等等，我不是这个意思。并非有意冒犯，但我以前遇到其他你这样的人，聪明到足够看穿我的伪装，他们通常都不正常。事实上，他们总是……邪恶的。那些人就是我的目标。”他叹了一口气，“你是特别的，与众不同。你和我很像，对你，我从不设防。”

“噢。”我仔细琢磨这些话。他有一半说的不大对，可那些不重要，至少我这么觉得。

“假如这些话让你不舒服，我很抱歉。”他补充道。

“不！当然不——”我摆摆手，“绝不。我惊喜极了。”

“无论怎么说，我的行为都愚蠢透顶。这会使你置身于不必要的危险。”

“木已成舟，布鲁斯。”我能听见他的脉搏加快，“不过进一步发展前，有些事我该告诉你。”

他转过头，审视我：“你和莲恩？”

“不，我告诉过你，我们只是流言。”我并不介意承认，我和她不存在半分可能。露易丝是位伟大的女性，比我展现的形象——那个靠不住，一身狼藉的小镇男孩，要好太多了。

布鲁斯挑起了一边眉毛：“你和超人有过一段？”

我忍不住笑起来：“并不准确。”

“你不告诉我我也没办法咯。”

眼下我不能告诉他。他肯定会生气的，可——现在坦白总比以后好，在弄得鸡飞狗跳、一地鸡毛之前。

“我就是超人。”我平静地说。

声音不像是从我口中吐出的，老实说，我从没这样大声说过。我还有什么机会承认吗？超人的名字在我说起来这么陌生，像是发错了音。

他用肩膀撞了一下我，大笑起来，丝毫不信：“克拉克。”

我摘下眼镜，朝他转过脸。

笑声戛然而止。

他的眼睛瞪大了，难以置信。他仿佛凝固了，手指掐着大腿。

“我真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。”他这么评价自己。

“不——这不是你的问题，我有个理论——”可现在不是解释低程度心灵感应屏蔽和人类知觉错误性的好时候，绝对不是现在，“你不知道有多少人都没有察觉我和超人的关联，这实在不可思议。”

他的视线转到我的眼镜上：“你在日常时带着面具，和我正好相反……很聪明嘛，嗯？”

“是你让我别告诉你的！”我拼命朝他解释，“当我，当我们谈论你真实身份的时候，你自己说我别告诉你超人的真实身份会更妥当，我本打算告诉你的！”

“多可笑啊，我还一直在担心该怎么保护好你。”他看起来一点也没听我说话。

“布鲁斯——”

“啊哈。”他慢慢站起来，比早些时候站的更稳了，“在肯特的农场早餐时，我还为你的安全问题大倒苦水。”

我不知道该怎么回应，眼下一切都被搞砸了。

“一直以来，我只以为我找到了一个够聪明的记者，一个有点脑子的人，一个正常人，正常得让我感受到脚踏实地……可现在来看，这些只是超人给我漏的小恩小惠。”

“我很抱歉。”

他用一只手挡住脸。“我还以为自己是个侦探，大都会人。谢谢你告诉我残酷现实。”

“我可能做了些事，一些错事。我很抱歉。”

他点点头，还是用手遮住脸。“现在我明白你为什么铁了心要留在大都会了。你没法搬去哥谭，因为你就是这座城市的守卫者。”

“我确实对这儿有责任，没错。而且我的生活也在这儿。”另外，哥谭人和大都会人也不一样——那儿更没能比肩星球日报的——不过我不想进一步刺激他。

“你真是个幸运儿。”这话听起来苦涩而疲惫。

在我站起身时他没动，当我抱住他时也是。我们靠近彼此，近的几乎融为一体。

“你没有完全误解我对蝙蝠侠的看法，我对你的做事方式并不感冒。可那是你的城市，你带着你的面具，我尊重这个，我也钦佩你。”我告诉他，“否则我压根不会帮你，我们也不会有这场尴尬至极的谈话。”

他垂下手，抬头看着天花板。即便没有面具、斗篷或腰带，还穿着我借给他的睡衣，顶着弄乱的鸟窝头，他也从没有这么像蝙蝠侠。他和整个世界格格不入，尽管我的超能力偶尔可以打穿那面墙，我很确定，他不想我这么做。

“你看穿了我的面具，对不对？” 

“什么——不，布鲁斯，我不会这么做的。”

“最可笑的是，我竟然相信你。你认为这样的行为是……不体面的，对吗？”

仅仅想象就让我觉得感到不适与紧张。“这么做不对，仅此而已。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”

我耸耸肩。“我知道你隐瞒了一些事，尤其你在牌局上作弊之后，我更确信了这一点。然后你又让蝙蝠侠来恐吓我离韦恩远点儿……”

他点点头：“太蠢了。”

“一点也不。”我永远、永远不会告诉他，在他告诉我之前，我一点也没有猜到他的蝙蝠侠身份。透晓真相只会让我俩倍感尴尬。当时他很紧张，担心我会抖出他的身份，有些心烦意乱，于是他做了他想到的第一件事——尽快打发掉我。“换了我，我也会做一样的事。”

“我猜你也经常会被人怀疑身份吧。”他拖长了音调。

“我以为你会更惊讶。”

他放低视线，注视我的眼睛：“也许我确实。”

他的头凑得更近了，而我也微微倾斜。我们没有接吻，只是共享彼此的呼吸。他的鼻子贴着我的，心跳在加速。

就在此刻，有人大声尖叫起来。

我能听见，而他不行；我向声音的方向回过头，抬头望去——超人！救命！

假如这次又是哪只被困在树上的猫咪，我绝对会生气的。

“你听到有人叫你。”他用陈述语气说，不是疑问。

“我得——”

“走吧。”他命令道，呼出一口气。

“布鲁斯——”

“快去吧，就现在，赶在事态更严重前。你需要搭把手吗？”

“不了。我尽快回来。”

他留在原地，睫毛底下目光追着我。在我从屋顶起飞时我能听见他嘟囔：“好吧，被人放鸽子可真是种新奇的体验。”

***

当我回来时，这次我留意到蝙蝠侠吊在屋顶的砖石结构上的钩爪，可也只发现了它们。

他离开了，锁好了门。他的手套、腰带、一半被撕成细条的衬衫，面具还有破破烂烂的披风，全部失去踪影。有一叠纸压在厨房的柜台上：

经人提醒，我已经离家许久。——B

我可以飞去哥谭，在那儿度过夜晚；我也可以以克拉克·肯特的身份给韦恩集团打电话，请求接通韦恩庄园，虽可能性很低，但并非不可能。我真希望耳机除了接听外还能呼叫。

尽管如此，还有很多是需要渐渐习惯的。在我不得不离开时，他还没处理好这一切，布鲁斯不习惯做被抛下的人。我最好给他留下点空间和时间，让他把一切理清，找到感觉安全的舒适区。

次日早晨去工作时，我接受到了同事对我请假的谴责。我还在办公桌上发现一个长条形的盒子。由于没有邮寄标识，我起了疑心，但X视线让我能看见里面是什么。我打开它，一枝纯黑的花——含苞待放，连同一块面具碎片。

我在微笑。

***

日出时分，我徐徐降落在屋顶上——这儿不是什么特殊的屋顶，只不过一处我曾和他相遇的地方，是我以超人身份，前往哥谭处理事务时。

“你做事一向光明正大，可不是吗？”阴影环绕着这声音。蝙蝠侠身着战衣，高居他的王座。

这回我们又是超人和蝙蝠侠的碰面了。

“并非有意为之。”我谨慎地回答。他向左迈步，我朝右边，我们绕着彼此打转。他看起来状态很好——时刻预备和人战斗，即便我知道他还有肋骨淤青和木仓伤。无论如何，今晚没人能在他身上占到便宜。

“一条铁律。”他告诫我，“这是我的城市，由我看顾。你在这儿不许出手，除非得到我的准许。”

“但你也来过大都会。”我指出。

他摆摆手。“那是紧急情况，而且我征询过你。”

“好吧。那你在大都会的时候，也得放我来处理。”

“我确实是。”他得意地一笑，“你担心我？”

“我们情况不同。只要哪个带着木仓的混球够幸运，你就完了。”

“目前为止，他们运气都不够好。”

这可不是我希望的对话。我们是打算讨论清楚感情关系的。

“我能照顾好自己，大都会人。”他看到我的愁眉苦脸的样子，“我一直可以。”

我点点头，因为争吵无济于事。眼下我俩转圈的半径越来越小，身体越来越接近，也许这要把我们的感情提升到一个新阶段。

“我想找个中立地。”我脱口而出。他停下脚步，有点惊讶。

“中立地？”

“不是我们俩的保护地，一个在我们城市之间的地方。”

他考虑了一会儿。“黄昏城。就在哥谭和大都会之间。”

这——这可真有趣，想想如果你就是布鲁斯，那也许还会更有趣。

“井井有条的社区。” 

“近郊小镇。”他补充。

“那儿也没犯罪。”

“不像咱们的那种。”他赞成道，和我距离更近了，“所以，可以吗？超人远离哥谭，蝙蝠侠也不去大都会。”

“明天下午去黄昏城喝杯咖啡吗？”

“当然。”他的双手深入我的披风皱褶之下，拉我向前——不是说我不想这么做。他面具的边缘光泽而切合面部轮廓，可我能伸到他面具下，空间很小，不够我摘下他的面具，只够我触碰他的脸颊。我把他拉过来一点，挑dou彼此。

他的吻很棒，我这么说是有切实证据的。他确实经验丰富，而且……好吧，很难想象布鲁斯·韦恩会有做不好的事。

“你的夜巡结束了吗？”我啃咬他的嘴唇——轻柔而充满爱意。

“去庄园？” 

“我带你飞过去。”

我简直等不及他点头就已经把他的一只胳膊搭上我的肩膀，用一只手臂搂住他的腰，小心不碰到绷带。我不认为当起飞时他的快意笑声是有意为之。太阳刚刚露了个头，这座城市闻起来像潮湿的水泥，一种清爽的味道，也许因为蝙蝠侠的存在而更干净。在我们身下，一辆卡车隆隆地驶过街道，在凉爽湿润的空气留下低吼和咔嗒声。烹饪早餐的热气腾腾升起，蒙住厨房的窗玻璃。哥谭正在苏醒。

在去韦恩庄园的半路上，他朝我转过头，说：“扔我下去。”

“什么？”我有点吃惊。

“相信我。”他放开了抓住我肩膀的手，活动了一下。我松手，他开始自由下落，在空中翻转身体，展开双臂，让斗篷划开空气，朝街道坠落而下。这实在令人着迷。

在最后时刻，钩爪枪弹射而出，我听见抓牢的嘎吱声。他在空中荡过优美的弧线，几乎扫到了街面，着实吓到一个刚刚出摊的卷饼小贩。他沿弧度重新荡回空中，就在即将到达最高点时——

我的身体不假思索地出现在那儿，在继续向上和受不可阻挡地心引力下坠之间的那个瞬间抓住了他。我们珍惜这宝贵的时间，纠缠在一块儿，彼此厮磨，离弦的箭矢般向城市边缘而去。

“这比xing爱还棒。”他嘟囔地说。

“我可不会这么快就下定论。”我回答说，他更紧地用手缠住我的肩膀。

“介意证明一下吗？”

***

我没和多少男人做过——说实话，女人也很少——但我不觉得他的经验比我更丰富。我们摸索着，跌跌撞撞又乐在其中。我得注意他的伤口，也时刻留心超级力量有没有伤到他；布鲁斯不是一个容易相信别人的人，无论他多么努力尝试，总不自禁地有退缩的时候。

但我们都是奋发向上而有雄心的人，善于随机应变。

或是思考我们自身，根据实情而定。

当我们终于告一段落，相拥着躺倒在他奢华到不可思议的床单上时，太阳已经高高挂起。温暖的光线拂上我的肩膀，宽慰而令人安然。又一缕爬上布鲁斯的脸，给他苍白的下巴和面颊镀上金边。他沉沉入睡，头埋在枕头里，我看见他在睡梦中快速转动眼球，那应该不是个美梦。

他说过，我让他感受到脚踏实地。谁知道呢，他试图在我身上留下吻痕和标记，但不一会它们就已消失。可我俩对此乐此不疲。

这是种奇怪的感受，了解他人和敞开自我。从小，我相信要尽我所能地帮助他人，对无能为力的部分任之而去。我不知道这是否属天生的倾向，但我想要做的一切，真的只是给他人提供帮助。对，给普罗大众，但——对某个特定的人，一样，前提是我会遇到这个人。我曾担心他是否会不喜欢我的努力，但我总能找到最契合的。还有谁会比他更甚呢？

他在床上翻身，拥抱住我，扭头想要摆脱阳光，把脸靠在我的脖子上。

他的心跳舒缓了，眼球也平静下来。最终，我和他一同沉入安眠。

***

黄昏城是郊区，虽然旁边并没有相应的城市。它紧邻海岸，距离任何地方都不近，但居住这里的人们乐意于此。一半人清早起床，遛狗，或许和孩子亲吻道别，然后向南开车去大都会；另一半人做了同样的事，然后向北去了哥谭。

这儿的人们属于上层的中产家庭，比起布鲁斯的童年太穷，比起我的太富有。这里唯一的犯罪，只会是白领阶层内部的区别，或者无聊孩子的恶作剧。超人或蝙蝠侠与这儿格格不入。

小镇的中间有一个咖啡厅，咖啡着实难喝，但确实有隐瞒身份之效，而且布鲁斯看上去很喜欢。我们有时会在那儿会面。他穿与平日截然不同的低调服饰，戴墨镜，即使别人知道他是谁，他们也不会来打扰他。在最好的情况下没人知道我的身份，那很好。

他和我讲他的生意，哥谭的政治，有时谈哥谭的犯罪。我告诉他我做记者时遇到的故事，或是在大都会的生活。看见他大笑总是让我很惊讶。我不知道自己有什么令他觉得惊喜之处，可这必然存在，否则他不会一次次回来。

我们也约定了别的会面时间和地点。黎明时的哥谭，傍晚的大都会。哥谭对他更方便些——他不会觉得抛弃了自己的城市。这对我可不这么方便了，因为我老是不得不因为星球日报的工作而过早离开他。不过，重申一遍，我可不用开车回去。

而我也更加熟悉那些奢华到不可思议的床单了。

“绿灯侠来了哥谭。”周四晚上他喝一杯糟糕透顶的咖啡时告诉我，而我正吃着同样一塌糊涂的马芬蛋糕。这些都是在这家店里买的。

“他离他的城市可真够远。你怎么看？”我问布鲁斯。

“还成，他是为追踪一个家伙来这儿的，没打扰到我。”

“我真诚地期望他请求过你的同意。”

“当别人按我说的做时，我对他们一向不错。”布鲁斯的口气有些嘲讽，“没错，他问过我了。我跟他做了笔交易。”

“这可不大像你。”

“周末前他会抓住他的目标，大概吧。我告诉他，只要他下周在哥谭替我夜巡，我就不插手。”

我歪着头，这可一点也不布鲁斯。除了他之外没人能拯救他深爱的城市，绝不应该存在排在哥谭前的人。

“我正打算亲自来趟大都会，有一家韦恩企业准备收购的纺织公司。我要去打打招呼，见几个人，再办几场聚会……”他机敏地咧嘴一笑。

“在大都会待一个礼拜？”我的声音激动得大概破音了。

“你愿意接济一下流落街头的亿万富翁吗？”他回应道。

“哇喔。不过我住得可不是什么顶层豪华公寓——”

“但确实是在顶楼。”他朝前倾身，咖啡袅袅的热气环绕他的面庞。“周六晚上，打扫干净，我住到下个周日。我会出席几个宴会，然后让你带我出去转转，跟你回家，好好享受你乐于奉献的无私精神。”

一整个礼拜。我能带他去新闻制作间，带他一起在我的城市飞翔，请他喝星球日报大楼边上正宗的咖啡。他能整夜都在我身边，没有罪犯，没有那些当他结束战斗后令人疲惫的大清早会面，没有必要赶时间急匆匆地回家。

显然，没人能排在哥谭前面，除非有人做到了。

“我想我们该先列个计划。”我告诉他。他微笑起来，手指抚上我的手背，然后是公共场合他做过最亲密的举动——他倚靠过来，亲吻了我。柜台后面的男招待咯咯傻笑起来。

“周六傍晚。”他小声说，站起身，“在你的屋顶上。”

“我会准备晚饭的。”我回应道，目送他离开，他轻松地跃入停在外边的跑车。

“你男朋友真可爱。”那个男招待在我也准备离开时说。

“当然。”我耸耸肩，跨出半只脚。眼下我得清扫公寓，准备下礼拜的工作，购置食物。也许还得多买几条新床单，和他一起毁掉那些旧的会很有趣。

“他棒极了。”

 

=END=


End file.
